


How to kill a dragon (a definitely legit real book by Stiles Stilinski and co)

by Thespideypoolkid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Dragons, Everyone Is Alive, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Protective Derek Hale, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tags Are Hard, The Hales are still dead, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Why are these two so cute, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thespideypoolkid/pseuds/Thespideypoolkid
Summary: Of all the things, you never expect a dragon. Why do you never expect a dragon you may ask?Well, that's because dragons aren't supposed to be fucking real. But this is Beacon Hills we're talking about, who would be stupid enough to think just maybe he could catch a break in this shitshow of a life. Plus Scott's being a dick and Derek's pack's looking real nice and cosy right about now. Since when did he view Derek as cosy? What the fuck is going on?Shit.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. How to meet a dragon (which Stiles does excellently)

**Author's Note:**

> The spelling in this is British bc I'm British, so beware. 
> 
> This fic has kind of been ticking in my mind all day so now I've gotten round to it I can see big things ahead. Big plans, I promise. XD

It all started with a dragon. Though to be honest dragons do sound like they would start things so it’s not a huge surprise. Stiles had been the first to come up with a dragon for the mysterious monster of the week plaguing Beacon Hills, much better than what Derek had come up with, harpies his ass.

It had been extremely difficult to convince everyone to get past the impossibility of dragons, even with the evidence. Fuck Derek’s illogical Stiles-hating mind.

The first sighting had been when Scott had finally woken up out of his Allison-induced haze and followed the trail of scorch marks, Stiles had helped of course. Standing behind the tree still counts as helping, he had told Scott where to look, his wolfy nose had done the rest.

Then Scott dragged him away from safety, yowling and complaining, to the _giant_ cave that no one had noticed before in the middle of the woods. Stiles had $20 on it having just materialised when the dragon wanted. And he was going to prove it, he needed that new baseball bat dammit!

The dragon’s lair looked kind of exactly what you’d expect from a dragon, dark and scary, but unusually warm and with a slight tang of melted flesh. One look at Scott’s face showed that Stiles didn’t know the half of it. It struck him then that they didn’t have a plan. Stiles was normally Mr Plan, the Plan Man, the Once and Future Plan. But for some reason, he listened to Scott when he said that they were just going to have a look. Surveillance. He was still uneasy, but hey, he wasn’t a werewolf, they had senses about this kind of thing, right? Stiles toed a few steps in, Scott a few more than that and there it was.

The dragon.

It was huge, and kind of the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It was like it called to him. He wanted to touch it, feel the sizzling heat beneath its scales. He started to take a step towards it before -NO- Bad Stiles. The dragon was asleep. Well... it _was_ asleep until Stiles’ immune system decide it was the perfect time to sneeze Then the dragon cracked open one beady yellow eye and it looked as if it focused on Stiles, then they heard the grumbling of what Stiles thought was probably dragon for ‘I’m going to eat that beautiful, gifted, clever human, and then maybe his significantly less handsome wolf friend'. So they turned tail and ran out of there. Stiles blamed it on Scott. Werewolves did _not_ have senses about this kind of thing.

Stiles lost count of how many roots and fluffy woodland animals he tripped over in his endeavour to not get brutally murdered. Let’s just say it was a lot. After what seemed to be hours but in the bitter world of reality it was probably only seconds, they reached a place where the woods thinned out and Stiles could see the road ahead with his jeep surely nearby, he started to slow down a bit.

No, it was not because his lungs were on fire. Even though Stiles was panting heavily at this point and he was just wondering if Scott would carry him to the jeep if he asked when Scott put on a burst of speed and ran ahead which was probably easy for him, the git. Well, that answered the question about carrying him, and also left him slightly put out at the fact that his best friend had probably just left him to a gruesome, painful death at the hands (claws?) of an angry dragon when he saw the jeep pull up just in front of him. “Phew. I thought I was a goner there.” Stiles remarked breathlessly as he climbed into Roscoe’s passenger side. Scott gave him a ‘Stiles now is a time to shut up there is a _dragon_ out there look’.

Stiles prided himself on the fact that he could translate all Scotts looks, but then again they had known each other since they were fresh out of diapers so it wasn’t _that_ much of an accomplishment. He spent a moment catching his breath and was about to ask Scott what he thought of the dragon when...

“Stiles what the _hell_ were you thinking?!” Scott almost swerved the car with the anger behind the comment.

Stiles scoffed. “What the hell was _I_ thinking? You’re the one who said we were fine on our own, didn’t need any help, couldn’t have used a _little_ hand from the pack-”

“Don’t call them the pack!” He said, malice dripping from his words. “ We’re our own pack, we don’t need help from them.”

“Whatever Scott, I just meant this whole situation could have been handled much easier with others, okay? We could’ve dealt with the dragon just now. Maybe, uh, maybe because we didn’t people are going to die that we could’ve saved.”

Stiles could see the horror forming on Scott’s face, he obviously hadn’t thought about it like that before.

He looked ashamed and- “Scott the road!” Scott’s eyes widened and he quickly turned back towards the road and switched into the right lane. I’m sorry Stiles—I just, I’m uh, I’m worried. About your safety, and Allison’s safety and how I might not be a good enough alpha and maybe you’ll just join Derek’s pack and I’ll be alone.” He said this all with a straight face while staring ahead at the road but Stiles could tell he desperately wanted to turn around to see what Stiles was thinking. “It’s okay Scottie, I’m not going to abandon you.” He was going to add a ‘yet’ at the end as a joke but he felt that might just damage Scott’s delicate alpha sensibilities even more.

“You’re a true alpha Scottie, I’m pretty sure your like, predisposed to be perfect.” Stiles had his own doubts about the whole true alpha malarky but he definitely wasn’t going to share this with Scott, especially as he now seemed to be more reassured by Stiles’ words.

***

They got back to Stiles’ house eventually which was better than nothing considering Scott’s questionable driving skills. “How’d you get my keys anyway?”

Scott had the sense to look slightly guilty at the question. He scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, I may have picked your pocket whilst we were running.”

Stiles just sighed. He was used to Scott’s debatable last-minute plans. “Ok, I’m going to do some research, you can stay if you want but I’m going to have to call Derek to talk about the dragon and what to do about it.”

Scott looked slightly miffed but then his face calmed again as if remembering their earlier conversation. “I got it, Stiles, you’re just doing what you need to, um… right?”

“Yes, Scott. Now go chill, see Allison, I got this.”

Scott smiled at him. “Cool, thanks, Stiles.” He swiftly left the room.

Stiles knew he told Scott to go but it would be nice if his best friend would disregard it and stay anyway. They really didn’t spend much time together recently (apart from the hauling ass away from evil monsters). Though how did they actually know the dragon was evil? It’s not like it’d killed anyone yet, there’d only been a few charred deer corpses and scorch marks but knowing Stiles luck and what usually happened in BH he wasn’t taking any chances.

He decided to pick up the phone and call Derek before he was dragged too far down the rabbit hole of his own thoughts. The queen of hearts would be nothing against Stiles though, he’d take over wonderland in a heartbeat. Or a diamond-beat...spade-beat? No, his mind was going too far now.

Call Derek.

“Stiles.”

“Sourwolf.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry pal, it’s your name on my phone. I guess you're stuck with it forever.”

He huffed.“Well? What do you want?” Stiles could almost feel the annoyance radiating through the phone.

“Oh, right, um…we found the dragon.”

There was a pause and he could hear Derek let in a breath. “You found the _dragon_. Right. Of course, _you_ found the dragon.

Stiles squirmed. “Well, Scott helped…” Stiles could hear Derek Scowling.

He wasn’t sure if it was the mention of Scott, as they had been particularly touchy with one another since the whole alpha thing and Stiles really hoped it didn’t come to a fight between them as Derek would almost definitely win and as much as Scott annoyed him sometimes he wouldn’t wish him to be a dead-wolf. He was sure that Scott would grow into his new powers eventually but Derek had been an alpha longer and Scott lacked...conviction.

“I’m coming over. We need to discuss what we know—and how to deal with this.”

“Uh, can’t we just do that over the phone?”

“No.” and he hung up.

Fuck. Now the great lord and majesty, Sourwolf himself was going to come round to Stiles’ and demand answers. Unfortunately answers Stiles didn’t have, dragons were not in the Argents bestiary. Or any bestiary for that matter. Lucky Stiles was a proficient googler.

He was halfway through a page on virgin vs sheep sacrifices when Derek neatly vaulted through the window.

He sighed, “You do realise I have a perfectly effective door just waiting to be used.”

Derek just shrugged. “So what happened then?”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have done this over the phone.”

“Stiles.”

“Okay! Okay.” he squeaked (masculinely) and carried on, So I was driving around in the jeep looking for clues and I saw some scorch marks kinda near where we found that first deer and…” He trailed off at Derek’s murder face greeting him.

“I told you not to go near there! It’s dangerous.” He said, still scowling.

Stiles felt a brief touch of happiness that Derek cared then he remembered that Derek was an asshole and it faded. “Do you want me to tell you what’s going on or not?” Derek made a carry on motion with his hand.

“So anyway, then I saw some scorch marks and I thought, BAM must be the dragon and they looked like they lead off into the distance, sooo then I called Scott and told him so he ditched Allison for a minute to come to see what’s going on and yeah. There was a big dragon in a cave. We ran away.”

Stiles looked over at Derek, expecting a question about the dragon, or the cave or something suitably annoying.

“Why did you call Scott and not me?” That wasn’t the question he’d been expecting. He looked up at Derek’s face which didn’t seem angry but actually confused.

"Um, well, Scott’s my best friend, and my alpha...you know...”

Derek scoffed. “ _Scott’s_ your alpha?”

“Derek I don’t want to get into this right now! Of course, Scott’s my alpha, I’ve known him my whole life. I trust him.”

“Sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself more than me.”

“Look, yes, Scott makes bad decisions some times, yes, I told him we should get back up instead of running in their alone. But he’s going through stuff at the moment okay! Not all of us can be perfect all the time!”

“Still doesn’t exactly sound like a howling endorsement for Team Scott.” Derek was smirking now.

Stiles was about to argue back when wait. Was that a joke? It was a joke (ish) about wolves. He looked at Derek gobsmacked for a second. “Did you just…”

Derek just shrugged, his face was back to the normal neutral expression but Stiles could see it in his eyes.

“I don’t want to argue with you right now Stiles. This conversation is not finished—but let's defeat this dragon.” He pulled up a stool to sit next to Stiles by his desk and Stiles began recounting everything he knew and showed Derek what he’d found so far.


	2. How to plan for a dragon (plans a-f copyright to Stiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon has claimed its first victim, the pack won't let this stand. Luckily they have their friendly neighbourhood virgin Stiles in their corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to finish this chapter last night but I was hella tired so here we are. Here's some Derek pov for y'all to enjoy. :)

Stiles didn’t really know jack-shit about the dragon. All the research he had so far was old fairy tales. Really helpful.

He left Stiles’ house through the window again. It was more to piss of Stiles than anything else. Anyone who said Derek didn’t have a sense of humour was lying.

Derek picked a few pizzas on the way back. He had to have _some_ excuse for his sudden disappearance after all. He walked into the loft to find his beta’s already fighting over the last food left in the fridge, safe to say they were happy to see the pizza.

“So where’s Stiles?” Erica asked whilst opening the second box to enjoy the pepperoni.

“What do you mean, where’s Stiles? He’s probably at his house.”

Erica sighed. “So you mysteriously wandering off then coming back smelling of him is what; a coincidence?”

“Even if I did go see him, why would he be here?”

Isaac piped up. “Well don’t you want him to join the pack?” Of course Derek wanted Stiles to join the pack, but what could he do? Stiles was loyal to Scott.

Derek looked at Boyd for help but he just stayed stoic and silent, staring at Derek for his answer. 

“We were just talking about the dragon, Stiles and Scott found him.”

“You mean Stiles found him and Scott tagged along.” Erica scoffed.

Derek just grabbed a box of pizza and moved to the table so they could stop discussing Stiles and get on to important things, maybe come up with a good plan, stop the dragon before it killed someone. 

  
***

The sheriff department had found a body, a charred corpse in the woods. Well, there goes the chance that it wasn't dangerous. Isaac and Derek went out to see the crime scene to see if they could find any clues to the dragon's motives or whether it was just a bloodthirsty firebreather. 

"Mr Hale, what are you doing here?" The Sheriff asked with a stern look on his face.

"I heard there was a body, I thought it could be linked to my family's murder; we don't usually get much arson in this town." The Sheriff clearly baulked at that.

"Well, we don't know anything yet, Mr Hale as we still can't be sure whether the body was burned ante or post mortem." Derek kept asking the Sheriff questions to distract him so Isaac could have a look around when his phone rang.

He put his finger up, "One moment Sheriff." It was Stiles. He walked away a few steps so the Sheriff didn't hear his son's voice at the other end of Derek's cell. "What is it Stiles; I'm busy,"

"I've got a way to get rid of the dragon!" He said excitedly.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm _busy_!"

"Yes, you said, but look we need to do this quickly. Before the dragon kills anyone."

Derek gulped. "Why before?"

"It doesn't matter, it just won't work otherwise. So-"

"Stiles, stop, we can't."

"Yeah we can we just need to do it qui-" he cut himself off. "It's killed someone hasn't it."

"Yes."

"Okay...um plan b, this is going to sound weird but we need to find out if she's a virgin, there's uh, there's something I didn't tell you earlier. I'll meet you back at your place. If there's a body my dad won't be home tonight.

Stiles hung up on him. Well shit. Why didn't he think of virgin sacrifices earlier? He motioned for Isaac to come over.

"Find out who it is?"

"Not yet, but I've got a scent, hopefully, it'll lead to their house."

Derek nodded at the Sheriff who was still putting of a scent of confusion but Derek wasn't sure whether it was about him or the homicide. He climbed in the driver's seat and waited for Isaac to get in the other side.

He pulled out his phone to ring Erica. She answered on the second ring. "Stiles is coming round." He said into the speaker. No one can say Derek wasn't road-aware.

"Ooh did you ask him?"

"Ask him what?."

"To join the pack, idiot."

Derek growled at her. "No, he's got some information." There was a pause. "About the dragon."

"So I can't ask him to join the pack?"

"No. Isaac and I will be back soon, tell him what we know so far."

"Even though he's not in our pack?"

Derek ended the call.

He looked over at Isaac, daring him to say anything. Isaac just nodded at him and kept looking forward at the road.

Isaac cleared his throat. "I think we're nearly there—turn right.

They reached a quiet road, dotted with semi-detached, well-kept houses. Derek stopped the car and they got out.

"That one." Isaac pointed at one of the houses. Derek could hear two heartbeats inside, both downstairs. He and Isaac crept up the conveniently placed trellis on the side of the house then scaled across one of the walls to reach the open window. It was just like all the times he needed information from Stiles.

He quietly slid the window wider open and crawled through the gap, Isaac just behind him. They quickly searched the room for any evidence as to who it was. 

Derek looked at the boxes strewn all over the room, the paperwork on her desk. This girl had just moved here. Elsie Willows, 16 years old, starting at BH High School on Monday. Derek could tell he probably had the same desolate expression as Isaac on his face.

They were going to avenge this girl. Derek would make sure of it. 

Just when he was at the peak of these righteous thoughts Isaac decided it was the perfect moment to bang his knee loudly into the desk. He was about to make a break for it out the window and drag Isaac along by his ear if he had to when he heard the man downstairs say to his wife "Must be the pipes love."

Thank fuck for old houses.

Now for the more pressing matter. How in hell was he supposed to find out whether the girl was a virgin or not. Yes, she was 16 but that was not a particularly great deciding factor.

***

By the time Derek and Isaac got back to the loft, Stiles was already there, laptop out, laughing with Erica about something. It was a picture Derek didn't want to break but they had a job to do.

Erica looked up at him and smirked, "Stiles has a plan, lucky we've got him really..."

Derek knew this was Erica trying to pressure him into asking Stiles to join their pack, but Derek knew Stiles would immediately say no and then bang on about what a straight-up guy Scott was. And Derek was _not_ in the mood for that, thank you very much.

Stiles stopped tapping away at his keyboard to discover all eyes on him. "Ahem, well, uh it's not a _great_ plan, plan A was better but now the dragons killed someone its kinda..." He mimed an explosion with his hands. "non-applicable".

"What was plan A then, maybe we could modify it?" Derek asked.

"Well before a dragon takes a, you know" he did air quotes 'sacrifice' "it's not really _tethered_ to the land, and there's a kind of potion thing, where you can send it back to where it _is_ tethered but that won't work now. So... plan B is find out if it's attacking virgins, which I conclude to be highly likely and if it is, I graciously offer myself as bait and then you guys go kill it." He gave Derek a thumbs up.

Derek groaned, "That's the big plan?!" He thought for a moment. He didn't like the idea of Stiles being in danger but he had just promised to avenge this girl and Sties could handle himself. ish. "So what was the thing you didn't tell me about the dragon?"

Stiles looked sheepish "Well when it um, woke up, It kind of looked like it couldn't be bothered as Scott was right in front of it then it turned to me and it looked like it kind of, sniffed and then it was like a switch flipped in its head and it decided that I would make a hella tasty Stiles sandwich."

"And you didn't think to tell me this earlier?"

"Obviously not."

Erica cut in "Well, Derek, I think as Stiles could be in danger, he should stay here with you for the time being. To keep him safe of course."

Derek could see the mischievous plotting look on her face and almost let out another groan.

"fine, you can take the couch. The other rooms aren't finished yet."

Stiles started spluttering as if to complain when Derek silenced him with a stare. He stuck up his middle finger at Derek and stalked off to the kitchen to probably steal all Derek's pop tarts.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know about mistakes, also semi-colons kind of elude me, so I just peppered some in and hoped, if it's wrong I'm sorry.


	3. How to plan to kill a dragon-part 2 (it's hard okay?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are cuties.
> 
> They find out how to kill a dragon, and Stiles wears Derek's clothes. Oooh feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 :)))

Stiles woke up in the morning with a headache. It had been a long night of tossing and turning, wondering if he was going to get eaten by a dragon. His dreams had been of smoke and flame. Stiles hoped this wasn’t when he suddenly developed seer abilities because he was definitely dead.

Derek had come into the room in the middle of the night to tell him to shut up and go to sleep. Ha. Stiles was lucky if he got 3 hours most nights. Stupid insomnia.

“You look like shit.”

“Aw, well you look perfect, sweetums.”

Derek growled at that but passed Stiles some coffee. Stiles didn’t look at him because who could resist a sleepy grumpywolf with a bedhead. Not Stiles, and he wasn’t in the mood for Derek to find out about his ever so slight crush on him. Tiny wincy crush, barely even there. 

Derek plopped down on the couch next to him. “So are we still going through with this ‘using you as bait’ idea?”

Stiles shifted to the side, Derek sitting next to him was a little  _ too _ much proximity than he could handle. “Umm, yes? Unless you came up with a better plan whilst you were sleeping last night?”

“Well you  _ weren’t  _ sleeping last night so did you come up with anything better?” Derek frowned at him.

“Look not my fault I can’t sleep, also the plan is  _ totally _ foolproof. All we need to do now is find a way to kill the dragon and we’re set.”

“You don’t know how to kill the dragon?” Derek was leaning over at him and growling.

Stiles gulped “Uh, no... Not yet, but I'm working on it.”

Derek took a furious sip of coffee which Stiles could tell burnt his tongue. But he’s a werewolf so what’s a bit of pain when you can look angry and cool. “So how do we find out what kills it?”

“Trial and error?...” seeing the look on Derek’s face he stopped. “No...not trial and error. Research, that’s what we’re going to do today. Research.”

Derek looked like he’d rather carve out his intestine than spend the day researching with Stiles. He could suck it. Wait no, don’t think of Derek sucking on things, not helpful Stiles.

The wolf shook the death stare off his face and put his hands on his thighs. “So where do we start, oh holy one.”

Derek’s making a joke, this is the best moment ever. No wait, the best moment ever was when Lydia accidentally hugged him in 6th grade. This is a close second. Thinking about Lydia though, she hadn’t really been on his mind recently, which was unprecedented for Stiles. Was this a new chapter in his life? Was the 10-year plan useless now? Was Derek giving him a look of confusion and annoyance at why he was taking so long to reply? The last one could definitely be answered yes.

“Right, um, we look up what could kill a dragon, should be pretty simple.”

“Of course, because everything you read online has to be true.” 

“It’ll be somewhere okay! Otherwise, we just grab everything and throw it at it, see what works.”

Stiles could feel another Derek deathstareT M  coming his way, “How about you go to the library? Grab some books. There’ll be something on dragons somewhere. I’ll go to mine and see what my dad’s got on the girl so far, see if it’s any more than you, then we meet back here, call everyone over, go kill a dragon.”

“Ok,” Derek sighed. “Want me to drive you?”

“Nah, Roscoe’s out front.”

“Roscoe?”

“Yes... My jeep. C’mon Derek we’ve been through this before.”

Derek downed the rest of his coffee and shrugged on his leather jacket. “All right, I’m going to the library.” He looked Stiles up and down. “You can grab a change of clothes from my wardrobe.” He plucked his keys up off the stool in front of them and stalked off. 

Alright then. Derek's clothes. To wear Derek’s clothes. Fun fun fun.

***

He got back home just 5 minutes before his dad. The Sheriff trudged wearily into the kitchen and almost collapsed onto the sofa. Stiles hoped his dad was tired enough that he wouldn’t notice the clothes his son was wearing. Luckily his dad just waved at Stiles, said goodnight and passed out on his bed. Stiles had to shake him awake and remind him to get changed.

Stiles gave up with that plan after his Dad had nearly smothered him with a pillow to get him to leave.

He pulled the fruit loops out from where they were hidden (along with most of the other sugary food in the house) under the sink and miserably crunched on them as he wondered whether today was the day. The day when Stiles got eaten. Though he had thought this of many days before so he didn’t give much weight to his instincts. 

After the meagre breakfast affair, he decided not to put it off any longer and go back to Derek’s, his laptop was there after all and his dad was safe here for the next few hours. Stiles knew  _ he _ at least, wasn’t a virgin, the same couldn’t be said for his soon to be dragon-meat son.

He pulled Derek’s black denim jacket back over his shoulders and walked out to his jeep. It took a few times to start, he was going to have to get it serviced soon but dammit Roscoe was not done for this world just yet. 

Stiles parked next to Derek’s Camaro which was already there. Hopefully, he’d found something good at the library or Stiles was going to have to resort to highly suspicious online forums.

He walked in to find Derek flipping through a book that looked as if it had been old in Arthurian times. 

Derek looked up at him with a weird expression as if he didn't know how to make of something. It cleared and he said: “How’s your dad?”

“He’s um, tired, they found out who the girl was. But we already knew that, so not too helpful.”

Stiles settled in the armchair next to the couch. Sitting next to Derek might be a little too much for him at this moment in time. Derek obviously hadn’t found anything in his book yet so Stiles resigned himself to a day of arguing about dragons on the internet.

***

He had been fidgeting wildly for about an hour now, Derek looked as if he was trying his best to ignore him whilst making his way through the tedious old English of the book. Lucky him, Stiles was struggling through a 100-page pdf in  _ Latin.  _ He didn’t even have Lydia to help him. Perfect time for her to go to England to see Jackson, really fucking great.

He had just about given up when he came across ‘ in Draconis cor eius infirmitatem, sed modo ut ferrum occidi et aurea.’ 

“Derek! Dude, I think I’ve got it.” He tapped on the armrest excitedly. “Look.” He shoved his laptop in Derek’s face. 

Derek looked unimpressed, “And for those of us that don’t speak Latin?”

“Well, loosely translated, if we can get it in the heart with something gold, we’re good!” He patted Derek on the back and gave him a thumbs up.

Derek still seemed sceptical. “And you trust this information?”

“Look, the guy that gave this to me knows his shit okay. He deals weird witchy shit, I practically had to promise him my firstborn for him to give me this!”

“You promised him a kid?” Derek looked like he wasn’t sure whether to kill Stiles or himself.

“Dude it’s fine, I have him hung up on the formalities, technically he just gets to come to my firstborn's first birthday party so _alllllllz_ good.”

Derek scraped his hand through his hair and sighed. “Whatever, how are we going to get something gold to kill it with?”

“Argent might have something?”

He growled. “Really, Argent?" He pressed his forefinger and thumb together. "The hunter that is this much away from flipping and killing me?”

“Duh, who else is going to have gold weapons?”

Derek didn’t say anything in reply so Stiles could only assume he’d bowed down to Stiles’ superior logic.

***

Argent had a fuckton of gold weapons. Why? Nobody knows. How? Still, nobody knows. But they had to be grateful that their resident hunter would actually lend them weapons, even if he made threats to just about everyone to make sure they got back to him.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac had met them at Derek’s after Stiles had found out how to kill the dragon. They made a plan which involved Stiles running through woods to the cave and distracting the dragon, followed by the wolves stabbing it’s heart out. It was simple but effective (hopefully).

Stiles had called Scott and left him a dozen increasingly frantic messages but he didn’t reply so it was a Scott-less plan. Stiles could tell Derek liked that, even if it left him with fewer werewolves to fight the dragon.

***

Rocking up to the woods and the pack all piling out of Stiles jeep had him buzzing with nerves. If he got killed by a dragon what would happen to his dad? Who would stop him from a life of alcoholism and pain?

As if Derek could see the many thoughts flitting through Stiles’ head, he pressed a gold dagger into his hand.

“I hope you don’t have to use this Stiles.”

Stiles gulped. “Um, look after my dad for me if uh, this doesn’t go to plan.”

Derek nodded and squeezed Stiles’ shoulder. Once more unto the breach. (Derek didn’t actually say that but let’s imagine he did).

So they stepped into the woods, armed to the incredibly pointy teeth with gold weapons. A pack. Stiles would deny it if only he didn’t feel it so strongly. He loved Scott, but this was where he was meant to be. With Derek beside him and the betas behind.

They were going to kick the shit out of this dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the shit Latin, sadly learning dead languages is a hobby I just cannot fit into my schedule right now, I really enjoyed writing this and the next chapter is the one I've been looking forward to the whole time bc it's the bomb (if I do say so myself).
> 
> Also, feedback is appreciated soooo much if you have any opinions about it. :)


	4. How to get painfully breathed on by a dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all really. Into the woods, they go.

Stiles walked up to the cave alone, the wolves hiding in several strategic positions nearby. It was nice to know they were there but it would feel better if _Der-someone_ was standing with him. The leaves crunched under his converse as he not so stealthily made his way towards the entrance.

Stiles thought from an outsider point of view, this could look like something on the front cover of a Percy Jackson book, a boy with a golden knife, standing in front of a giant cave with trees all around. If he died here someone had better paint this and hang it in some supernatural museum. Hang on a minute, are there supernatural museums? A place to leave the shrunken heads of stupid humans that thought they could survive werewolves. Getting off track…To the cave. 

Instead of tip-toeing in like he did last time he tried to walk confidently (if he went down, he would go like a champ).

Despite the fact he could barely see, it was going fine, no sign of the dragon yet. But then he inched a bit closer and something was glowing where it wasn’t glowing before. 

The dragon lazily blinked it’s eye open and shut, looking exactly how Stiles remembered it, orange-yellow eyes flaming brightly and charcoal scales glistening, if there wasn’t an imminent death threat Stiles would love to take a photo.

Smoke puffed out of the dragon's nostril and he broke away from the trance-like state he was in, now was the time to get the fuck away; let the werewolves deal with it, he’d done his part, he had the dragons attention. No matter how much he seemed to really want to just lay his hand on its head like a warped version of how to train your dragon, the moment of awesomeness would quickly be outdone by his painful death by immolation.

So Stiles ran, it felt painfully slow but he was running, he could do this, he’d run away from things this size _loads_ of times before. Well, not exactly as big as this but...same principle?

He knew the wolves could see him, even at this pitch-black stage of the night with no hint of a moon. 

Stiles ran for the trees and they ran out of them, such the way that it was.

Well, before the dragon emerged and said (It can speak!?) “Stop.”

And Stiles stopped. The weres stopped. He’s pretty sure the flies and the fluffy little bunnies stopped as well. Everything was silent, save for Stiles heart jackhammering in his chest as if to break through, which he was sure _everyone_ could hear. (Embarrassing.)

He turned around to face the dragon, he couldn’t leave the patch of ground but he seemed to be able to move on the spot. He could see the wolves all around him, all in full beta shift, all utterly confused as to how the dragon had managed to stop them in their tracks. Stiles _definitely_ should’ve done more research.

Once the dragon looked happy enough that everyone was focused on it, it spoke again. “I’ve been looking for you a long while, Mr Stilinski.”

Everything kind of froze then, if it could freeze _anymore_ with them all rooted to the ground like pathetic statues. He could feel all eyes tearing away from the dragon then turning to him, then back to the dragon, then back to him. Stiles felt like he’d quite like to sit down now but thankfully his legs wouldn’t allow it.

He cast his gaze over to Derek who looked just as confused, angry and perplexed as Stiles was. Possibly a touch angrier, but then werewolf faces always looked at least moderately angry so it was hard to tell.

He decided he might as well find out what the dragon was on about. “So uh, why have you been looking for me?” He started conversationally. He didn’t look back at Derek even if he could still feel the glowing red eyes of the alpha staring at the side of his head. “Wait, no, if you’re looking for me why did you kill that girl? Is this still a thing about virgins?”

The dragon coughed out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. “Virgins? Where the hell did you get that from? And no, that was a changeling, they plague me everywhere, trying to steal my power, did your werewolf not notice the slight irregularity in their scent?”

“Uh, my werewolf? I don’t have a werewolf.”

“Yes you do, the ones whose clothes’ you’re wearing.” If dragons could smirk, the dragon would definitely be smirking.

Stiles stared down at the soft grey t-shirt he was absentmindedly picking at and turned to Derek, who looked dejected. “Um...Derek, did you notice any slight irregularities?”

Derek clenched his fists. His eyes were still red, but his face had turned back to human. “Yes...I should have paid better attention to it.” Stiles could almost hear Derek’s internal monologue at that. ‘Fuck, I’m so shit at this, I’m such a bad alpha. self-deprecation, self-deprecation, blah blah blah.’

“Derek, It’s fine, we all have off days, she’s dead anyway, we’ll deal with the other two, okay?”

Derek nodded, still with a desolate look on his face and the dragon coughed to direct attention back on itself.

“Now what I was going to say before we got distracted with all that was the reason I’m here. Like calls to like and magic calls to magic. I have been drawn here to find magic of a similar ancient kind to my own. A mage.”

Derek's face morphed into something that looked like confusion, then surprise, as if he had just realised something and looked to Stiles, who was still incredibly confused to what the fuck was going on.

The dragon let out another wheezy laugh. “The alpha has figured it out Mr Stilinski, why don’t you put that brain to the test.”

Stiles looked at Derek with pleading eyes; Derek gave him a 'figure it out Stilinski' look.

Stiles debated turning back to see the betas to see if they had any inkling as to what was going but decided against it; not wanting to have his back to the dragon. “If you’re looking for some cool mage, why did you want to see me? Wait—Oh.

“I’m the mage, aren’t I?”

The dragon and Derek nodded in unison.

“But I don’t have any cool magic!"He flailed around with his hands. "I never have. I’m the token human who saves the day with his amazing plan, though this was not my best I might add.”

“That’s because it was locked.”

“Locked?”

“Your mother died, I believe?”

“Uh...Yes. What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well, raw magic can get out of control when someone close to you dies. Especially if you're a kid, especially if it’s a parent.”

“So what? My mom locked it?”

“She was a mage too of course, where did you think you got it from?”

“I haven’t really had to think about it on account of not knowing till _20 seconds ago_!”

“But now I am here, I will unlock it for you, Beacon Hills will have a mage to protect it again. It is time.

“Wait, my mom used to protect Beacon Hills?”

“Yes of course.” The dragon sniped like it was obvious. “She and Talia Hale were a formidable duo.”

His and Derek’s moms. Wow.

The dragon carried on: “Now it is time to forge that alliance again. You and Mr Hale can do this together. Derek looked like he still didn’t know what to make of it all and Stiles could hear the beta’s growing restless in the background despite the revelations going on. 

“Stiles, come forward.” Stiles felt the need to stay in one place melt off him and he could walk again. He went toward the dragon as instructed, he knew that it would be useless to try to run in the opposite direction. “You as well Mr Hale.” Derek came up beside Stiles.

The dragon bent his neck down towards them and before they could do anything it gently blew on Stiles.

At first, nothing happened, just a tingling feeling, then there was a roaring in his head that kept getting louder. He felt as if a well inside him had just broken and now his insides had turned to goo. He felt extremely woozy so reached his hand out to latch onto Derek to keep him upright, he missed but Derek caught him anyway. He could vaguely hear voices beyond where he was slumped, now eyes closed, into Derek’s chest.

“He’ll wake tomorrow. Keep him with you.”

Stiles knew Derek said something in reply but he didn’t know what it was as the world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter my dudes, hope you enjoyed. :)


	5. How to get your secret magic unlocked by a dragon and then proceed to destroy your crushes loft with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles+magic= disaster and panic attacks.
> 
> But also cute Sterek hugs so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the next chapter of 'this author is coming up with increasingly bad chapter titles that are turning more into long convoluted sentences than titles' :P

Stiles can hear snatches, bits of pieces of conversation as he disappears in and out his dreams.

A hushed whisper. “He should have woken up by now, you know what the dragon said.”

-

“I managed to talk Scott into saying Stiles was at his, but he’s pissed at you, he wants to know why he wasn’t involved.”

“He knows why he wasn’t involved; he didn’t answer the fucking phone!”

-

“His dad’s getting worried! He is the sheriff you know, he knows somethings up.”

On that last one, Stiles decided he had to return to the world of the living. He hazily tried to say something but his mouth felt sandpapery and dry.

“I think he’s waking up.” That was Isaac.

“Well go get him some water, dumbass.” And _that_ was Erica.

The next thing Stiles knew is he was being held up by strong, but gentle hands and he was getting much-needed water down his throat.

After his throat felt less like it was being clawed at by angry cats, he was about to ask Erica what was going on, why he felt so different.

Then he remembered. The dragon. The magic, all of it. Tension rose in his stomach, this was too much for him, he couldn’t do it. How was he, Stiles, supposed to protect Beacon Hills with _magic_ of all things. He struggled to breathe. He covered his head with his hands when he heard an onslaught of noise building up and wind rushing around him.

“Erica, what the _fuck_ is going on?!” Isaac roared over the noise of books jumping off their shelves and air rushing past their heads.

“The dragon said it would be hard for Stiles to control!” She shouted back over the din. “ _Go get Derek_!”

Isaac hadn’t moved. “ _Now_!” he ran off, quickly jumping through the door that was opening and slamming shut by itself.

Stiles was whimpering now. How was he supposed to save anyone, do anything if he had fucking panic attacks that destroyed peoples homes? He was still gasping for air against his sobs. He couldn’t do this. _He couldn’t do this_. He should leave, pack up and move somewhere where he couldn’t hurt anybody. He was sure that if Erica weren't a werewolf, she would be out cold on the floor with several injuries by now.

As it was, she was dodging all manner of objects flying about the house to reach Stiles where he was slumped next to Derek’s bed in a ball on the floor. 

He tried to stop it, really, he did. He knew all the techniques about how to stop a panic attack but it wasn't working. He didn’t know if it was the power he suddenly held or that this was long overdue but he had finally paid the price for holding back his emotions for too long. 

And now the pack was caught in the crossfire.

Stiles did the only thing he could think to do to stop the hyperventilating, and with it, the explosion of magic. 

He banged his head repeatedly on the footboard of the bed. He could feel reality slipping away again and ignoring the pain in his forehead, he welcomed it He saw Erica get the door just as his eyes closed. The look of her surprise and horror at the mass of blood on his head imprinted in his brain as he dropped out of consciousness. 

*******

The next time he woke (this was beginning to be a bit of a theme now) his head was in someone's lap and their hand was gently stroking his head. He blinked his eyes open and was surprised to see Derek there. His eyes half shut and purple smudges under his eyes.

Derek obviously heard him move or his heartbeat rise or some wolfy shit because he opened his eyes and met Stiles’ gaze.

Derek gently propped him up on the couch next to him. Stiles didn’t know what to say. He should definitely start with a big fat sorry for wrecking Derek's loft which he and the pack had put a lot of effort into making a nice space. Damn, Stiles ruined everything.

Derek seemed to read his mind of this though because he put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “It’s not your fault Stiles. You didn’t ask for this.”

Stiles nodded, firmly focusing on trying not to panic because that would be a disaster for everyone involved. Derek's presence seemed to calm him, but Stiles filed that away for later because he wasn’t ready for the implications behind that thought.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you earlier Stiles.”

Stiles looked down at his hands. “Don’t worry about it, I’m not your responsibility, I can deal with this on my own like I always do.” He spat out, he wasn’t angry at Derek, he was angry at himself, this was his fucked up life and he had to deal with it. If it made Derek hate him, good. He would be safe, well _saf_ _er_ anyway.

Derek looked hurt by his words, but plan; get the fuck away from everyone so he doesn’t hurt them had commenced, what could he do? He tried to get up, but then the pain in his head suddenly rushed at him, and he was startled into sitting again.

He bit his lip, “Uh, Derek do you think you’d help me up, I’m gonna, uh, go home.”

“Stiles, no, you’re injured. What do you think your dad’s going to say?”

“It’s not your decision to make Derek! And I’ve plenty practice lying to my dad.” Derek looked guilty at that and Stiles didn’t want to make him feel this away but he was brimming with anger and it wasn’t hard to point it at anyone, even someone undeserving of it.

He was about to try getting up himself again when a book on the floor next to the overturned coffee table in front of them suddenly burst into flame. 

Derek quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out but Stiles could tell he was shaken. Stiles buried his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry Derek. I can’t stop it; I can’t help it, I’ve got to get away so I don’t hurt anyone. Don't you see?!”

Stiles felt him sit back on the sofa next to him and pull Stiles into his embrace. Stiles didn’t try to break free; he just pressed his face into Derek’s shoulder. Why did it feel so right? He wanted to push Derek off and run into the night, apart from the head injury and that he probably shouldn’t be running right now, but all the tension and feeling like he was going to blow something up, dimmed down. Still there, but dormant, as if it was telling him that hugging Derek was the best thing he could be doing right now.

Derek manoeuvred Stiles so he could see his face. He didn’t say anything but Stiles saw what he was conveying with his eyes. ‘They needed to work together, Derek could protect himself, Stiles wasn’t going to hurt him’ And as much as Stiles wanted to run away, he knew that the best thing to do was stay, with the pack. With Derek.

After a while of lying bundled up together on the couch, Stiles asked Derek, “So do you think there’s any food left I didn’t splat up against the walls?”

A smile tugged at the corners of Derek's mouth. “I’ll go check.”

He came back armed with a tub of ice cream and some apples, as well as an Adderall that Stiles gratefully took and swallowed dry. Stiles then reached for the ice cream but got handed an apple instead. He pouted up at Derek who shrugged “Healthy food first” and turned the coffee table upright. He turned on the (thankfully not smashed) TV and started watching whatever shitty soap was on whilst opening the tub.

Stiles started quickly devouring the apple before the alpha could eat all the ice cream. 

“Sourwolf.” He pinched Derek in the side.

“Stiles.” He got a significantly lighter pinch back.

Derek eventually handed him a spoon when he saw Stiles had eaten the apple. And that’s how they spent the rest of the night until Derek fell asleep on Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles eventually fell asleep too. In the morning they’d have to deal with what was going on, fix the house, control the crazy magic. But right now, they had had this time, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure how to write a panic attack, but I tried so please don't come at me if it's too fast or unrealistic or something.
> 
> For all you dragon lovers, he'll be in the next chapter. Maybe you'll even find out his name...
> 
> I'd love it if anyone tried to guess it in the comments though. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment, also if you notice any mistakes so I can fix them. This fic should be updating pretty regularly too if anyone's interested. :)


End file.
